1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to vibration testing devices for testing vibration-resistance performance of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as mobile phones and notebooks, for example, undergo a variety of tests at the manufacturer to ensure quality. Frequently, an electronic device is mounted in a vibration testing device to determine whether a vibration-resistance performance of the electronic device meets standard requirements.
The testing device includes a base and a vibration generator located on the base. During a vibration test, the electronic device is directly attached to the vibration generator to incur strong vibration generated from the vibration generator. The vibration generator generally can only shake along an axial direction thereof to generate vibrational movements along opposite vertical directions. However, the test results for vertical vibrational movements are generally different from the test results when the electronic device undergoes vibrations movements along directions different from the vertical directions. Thus in a typical vibration test, the test results that are used to determine the vibration-resistance performance of the electronic device may be inaccurate or misleading.
What is desired, therefore, is a vibration testing device which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.